


Don't You Forget About Me

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Good Ship Charloe Vday Fic Fest, Las Vegas, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Charlie wakes up in a Las Vegas hotel room on Valentine's Day with a very naked Bass Monroe in her bed and a new tattoo on her ass. What she doesn't wake up with is a memory of how any of it happened…. Bass wants her to remember and will go to any links to ensure that she does. Part of the Good Ship Charloe's Valentines Day Fic Fest…</p><p>**cross posted to ffnet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Don't You Forget About Me**

As she comes out of the heavy fog of a deep sleep, Charlie Matheson is immediately aware of three things:

She is naked.

She's in bed with a man who is equally naked.

She is in pain. Her head throbs and so does her…

"Ouch." She moans. "My ass hurts."

She feels the nameless man nuzzle against the back of her throat while at the same time pressing an impressive morning erection against her very sore ass. "I bet it does." He mutters suggestively with a low growly voice.

Charlie's eyes pop wide and she vaults out of the bed, "Bass?!"

"Yeah?" he asks lazily, not bothering to cover any of his glorious nakedness, and oh dear God – his nakedness is glorious indeed.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asks, yanking the sheet loose from the bed and wrapping it around her body.

"You mean our bed, and I'm here because this is where I fell asleep."

"But you're naked…"

He's fully awake now, and props himself up on one elbow, watching her curiously. "Yeah, I am naked, and so are you, and you should totally come back to bed so we can be naked together." As he speaks, he begins to leisurely stroke his hard cock, his eyes are hot as they roam over her body. He's looking at her as if she's fully exposed. Charlie has the overwhelming feeling that he's remembering what she looks like naked and that her sheet is doing nothing to dampen his memories.

"Stop that." She frowns at his dick.

"Stop what?"

"Touching yourself." She is clearly embarrassed.

He laughs, "Okay, I'll stop. Come on over here and take over for me."

"No, I don't think so." Charlie shakes her head.

"What's going on?" he asks, "You're acting weird…like we didn't just spend all night…"

Charlie rubs her temples, "Did we have sex?"

Bass had been smiling, but now his smile fades. "Uh, what?" He sits up now, grabbing a pillow and hiding his hard-on behind it, "You don't remember last night?"

"No."

"You don't remember the mind blowing fuck fest that lasted for hours?" he's gone a little pale. "You don't remember any of it?"

"I don't even remember why we are in a hotel room."

"Well, fuck." Bass mutters. "What do you remember?"

She racks her brain, rubbing at her temple again. Her head is pounding, "I remember we ran into each other here in Vegas for Miles and Nora's wedding. I remember the ceremony and catching the bouquet. I remember that you and I went out for drinks afterwards. We talked…" She shakes her head, "That's it."

"Uh, you forgot a lot." He runs a hand through his curls, causing them to stick out in weird little chunks.

"Like?" she prods.

"How you drank like a bottle of tequila, and you sang karaoke, and we made out in an alley and then…"

"Then what?"

"Um…." He's clearly very uncomfortable. He stands, finds his jeans and yanks them on commando.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You said your ass hurts?" he seems to have had an idea that will help her remember. He's smiling again.

"Oh Jesus, you didn't…" she stares wide eyed.

"No! Not that." He pauses, and tilts his head to the side, watching her. "Besides, I'm betting it's your ass CHEEK that hurts, not…you know, anything else." His smile widens, "Although I'd love to explore a lot of things when you start remembering again. We can add that to the list."

"Stop!" she shakes her head, "Why is my ass CHEEK sore?"

"Go look in a mirror." He finally says with a shrug. "You're never going to believe me if you don't see for yourself."

She hesitates for a moment, watching him. Finally she walks to the bathroom and pulls the door shut behind her. She flips on the light and drops the sheet. She looks over her shoulder at the floor length mirror and wails, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Charlie, calm down." Bass tries to reason with her from where he's standing just outside the door.

When she bursts out of the bathroom, she doesn't even remember to grab the sheet, and slams into his naked chest, her nipples pressing against his muscled flesh. She jerks away as if she's been burnt, running back for her sheet. "Why is your name tattooed on my ass?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I'm waiting."

"So we were talking…"

"Yeah?"

"And then we were kind of making out."

She closes her eyes, trying to picture this. It's actually not difficult. She's had a secret thing for him for the last couple years. "Okay…"

"And we drank some more."

"Out with it. I can tell there's something…"

He begins to unbuckle his jeans.

"What are you doing?" she asks, exasperated.

"I need to show you something."

"Shit, Bass. You totally showed me that earlier." She can't hide the blush that creeps up her cheek.

"That's not what I was going to show you." He chuckles and turns, pulling down his jeans so that she can see the perfect curve of his ass, where a fresh tattoo is visible. His tattoo is just like hers except that it says 'Charlie' instead of 'Bass'.

"I'm so confused, and I'm never drinking tequila again…." She says, her voice is very quiet. He pulls his jeans back up, and suddenly, without warning she is assailed by a flash of mental images. _A tattoo parlor where Bass held her while she was getting inked. A lot of laughter. Kissing Bass. A lot of kissing Bass_.

"You just remembered something?" He says hopefully.

"I don't know…maybe." She admits. "You held me while they did this?"

"Yes." He smiles, taking a step closer. "I told you I'd never let you go."

"But, why?"

"You said you remembered us talking? Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Not really. Um, we talked about that time Miles set us up on a blind date, and how awkward that was…." She frowns. Once again she sees something. _Bass talking to her. Bass telling her it wasn't all that awkward for him…that he'd really liked her right from the start…_

"You like me?" she asks.

He cocks an eyebrow high, "Surely you picked up on that this morning…."

"No, I mean… I sort of remember you saying you liked me. You know…liked me – liked me."

He nods slowly, "I a whole lot more than like you, Charlie."

"But how is that possible? I would have known if you felt that way…"

"Because you felt that way too?"

"How did you know…?" She is shocked.

"We talked a lot last night, Charlie. We shared a lot about how we felt. We realized we had wasted some time…."

"We did?" her voice cracks just a little.

"Yeah." He walks closer, reaching for her. She's still unsure, but lets him pull her close. "The tattoos were your idea, you know?"

"Really?" she's skeptical.

"You said you wanted something permanent."

"Why?"

He moves away from her and walks over to the bedside table. He finds his wallet and brings it over. "Maybe this will trigger some memories?" he hands her a folded piece of paper.

She opens it and stares blankly at the words. "This is…"

"Yeah, it is."

"We're?"

"Yeah, we are."

And then it all comes back in a whoosh: _Returning with Bass to the chapel where Miles and Nora had said their vows hours before…. The stripper who acted as their witness… the way the guy who married them had a funny accent, and his wife played the piano…. Afterwards, they'd crossed the street to get tattoos because Charlie felt rings weren't a big enough commitment…how he told her he loved her…and she told him the same thing… the way they'd fallen into their hotel bed…how he'd taken her from on top and from behind…how she'd tasted him and ridden his dick…the way he felt thrusting deep inside…and with his face buried in her pussy…most of all she remembers the way he held her…loved her…_

"We're married."

"Yeah." He repeats, looking both nervous and hopeful.

"To each other?"

Bass rolls his eyes, "Well, yeah."

"Okay." She finally says with a tentative smile. "Okay."

"You are remembering?"

"I'm remembering a lot." The blush is back. "What did you call it? A mind blowing fuck fest?"

"Let's call it the first of many." He pulls her into his arms, and presses his lips against hers. "Now can we go back to bed?"

"Yeah, I think we can."

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Monroe."

"Happy Valentine's Day Bass."

**END**

 

A/N: Please review if you have a moment.  :)  Story title from song of the same name by Simple Minds.


End file.
